Zalvar
Zalvar is an UnderWorld Creature. Appearance An underworlder that, in season 1 looks like a wolf-like cat that is blue and green nose and tail tip. His season 2 appearance is much skinnier and more canine, wearing a loin cloth with a brown belt and gold bands on each arm. Description Zalvar is enemies with Intress and Najarin from the Overworld, he's also worse enemies with the Mipedians like Ario and Zhade. He's a fierce fighter and merciless, and one big rage house. He doesn't give up easily.﻿ Appearances Battledrome of the Sexes Zalvar is one of the creatures on Krystella's battle team. He also appears in the story "Intress and the Passage." He and Tharax are blasting Zalic, the guard of the Passage, with Torrent of Flame attacks. They are about to finish him, then Intress appears. Zalvar attacks with a SmokeSurge attack, and is then knocked off the edge by Intress's Frost Blight attack. Then, Intress brings him back up, because Tharax is holding Zalic over the edge with a Squeeze Play. After Intress helps him up, Tharax drops Zalic and Intress dives after him. Then, Zalvar and Tharax proceed. Intress attacks them again with a Flashwrap; suddenly, Khybon appears in a Growlitzer and blasts Intress. Little do they know, Intress is right under them. Zalvar and Tharax go under to stop her; but Intress freezes them with a Rustoxic, and knocks them and the Growlitzer back into the Underworld With a Rockwave attack. Scavenger Scan Zalvar appears as a creature in Kaz's battle team. ﻿ Eyes of the Maelstrom Zalvar, Kughar and Krekk attack the Mipedian, Ubliqun, and ambush Tom and the other three Mipedians, Sobtjek, Ario, and Zhade for the "Interlude of Consequence" Mugic. Then, Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah play tricks on them to swipe the Mugic back. Zalvar stops Tom before he could teleport with his scanner. Just then, Najaran attacks him. As Sobtjek takes the Mugic up to the heart of the Maelstrom lands, Ario and Ubliqun attack Krekk and Kughar. Zalvar knocks Zhade away, and proceeds to attack Sobtjek. Najaran holds him back, and Kughar and Krekk leave without him. ﻿ Colosseum Showdown Prior to the beginning of the episode, it is mentioned by Sarah and Peyton that they scanned Zalvar's Orb, nearly being hit by Delirium in the process. Zalvar is seen in the inn Tom, Kaz, and H'earring enter, laughing at Rothar's short cracks on Hammerdoom. He also appears in the UnderWorld Colosseum with the other creatures who head there to watch Rothar and Kaz fight Hammerdoom. Mega Match Zalvar is used by Peyton before he and Bodal (Tom) pass out from playing too many matches. They're still asleep by the time Kaz and Sarah return from Mount Pillar. Whether or not they awaken on their own or by someone else isn't shown. Card Though Zalvar didn't make it as a card, art for his Season 2 look, and Zalvar's Orb, can be found on DeviantART by user Uncle-Gus. Breakdown Card Owners * KidChaor * Krystella * MajorTom * Peyton Gallery Zalvar-redo.png|Zalvar art. Screenshot - 12_27_2013 , 4_54_42 PM.png|Zalvar in Colosseum Showdown. shinything.jpg|Zalvar's Orb art. Zalvarswingin.jpg|Zalvar in Mega Match. Tumblr inline ovrduy24y61tbpv44 500.jpg|Zalvar alternate art Trivia *A friend of Zalvar's is Tharax. [citation needed] Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:UnderWorld_Creatures Category:Cards Category:Unmade Cards Category:UnderWorlders Category:Creatures with 3 Mugic Counters Category:Tom's Creatures Category:Kaz's Creatures Category:UnderWorld Muges Notes and References